


God Damn It

by actualterezimemequeen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Monster Tom, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen
Summary: Joining the rebel forces with his best friend to stop his ex friend from ruling the world seemed like such a good idea. But now that he's in the sights of the Red Army with nowhere else to run. Tom is regretting his decision.Based on Bite Me by plsnskanks (orphan_account)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted all my works and I'm starting over from the beginning.

Tom is prideful for an Omega. Very prideful. He would say that even though he was currently running away from the Red army. Joining the rebel forces with his best friend to stop his ex friend from ruling the world seemed like such a good idea. But now that he's in the sights of the Red Army with nowhere else to run. Tom is regretting his decision. This all started years ago when Tord came back to destroy everything and take off with a giant robot. He thought he killed the motherfucker when he shot him down with a harpoon. But no. Tord survived and he started his campaign to rule the world. To dominate the world and destroy everything in his path to shape it into something only Tom imagines it as a sick and twisted world to fit Tord's perfect society.

He had been running for weeks, separated from his friends after a direct attack from the Red Army. How he even found their location was beyond Tom. It didn't matter to him. The Red Army's soldiers had been following close being him, trying to catch him off guard. He'd been hiding and running and even now he was running out of time because he could just feel the creeping heat in between his legs. He was stressed, he hasn't had food or water, and now his heat was catching up to him. This day couldn't become even worse. He knew it would become worse. He knew that he had little time before he'd be caught. But he wouldn't be caught DEAD without a fight.

Tom's feet keep on stepping forward, carrying him ahead of the soldiers that weren't far behind him. He could hear the shouting of some higher commanders to keep him alive and not to shoot. Orders from Tord. He lightly scoffed at this, knowing at least one of Tord's untrained lackeys would shoot.

And that's when it happened. The first shot that started Tom's spiral downwards from "totally able to come out alive" to "utterly fucked". He didn't even stop as he felt a sharp pain through his left leg. He was shot, wasn't he? He couldn't even process what was happening as his fear, anger and adrenaline took over and suddenly he shifted. Into a giant beast who quickly turned around to start tearing into the soldiers.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile**_

"Commander Patryck... Care to explain why my communications just shut off in the middle of an important meeting?" Tord asked as he clenched his fists. He had been discussing his next moves with his allies before the lines shut off and went dead. He made the communication lines stable through countless attacks so he could keep his eyes and ears on everything. "Thank god that the ambassador of Russia understood it was a communication failure."

"Sir. Subject C-681 has been found and currently tearing through soldiers." Patryck replied. Tord perked up at this and he focused more on the situation at hand.

"What is Tom's location? Where is he? What are the damages and is there anything near that we can not afford to lose?" Tord asked, scooting away from his desk.

"He is currently near our ammunitions and aircrafts. There have been a few casualties and many injuries." Paul replied, speaking through the device Tord had in his hand. Tord let out a loud groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it was critical. The three of his previous friends were always keen on getting themselves in the most critical situations.

"Give me the coordinates and radio the lab. Tell them I want the calming compound and the rest of the soldiers who are still up and nearby to retreat and regroup. I will come and deal with subject C-681 myself. Move everything you can to prevent further loss." Tord said calmly as he got up and threw on his coat, walking out of his office.

"Roger." Paul said, already contacting the lab before another voice picked up on the line.

"You are aware that the calming compound hasn't been tested and it could kill him, right?" His head scientist, Yuu replied.

"Yes." Tord replies almost instantly. He starts walking silently through the base. As much as he didn't want to kill Tom, if he was putting their army or supplies in danger he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

* * *

Tord doesn't remember the last time he was actually on the field as he dodged out of the way of an armored truck that was flung by Tom. He aimed his gun that was already full of darts of the calming compound and took several really accurate shots at Tom. Of course not every one of them hit because although he hasn't been on the field he refuse to let himself go weak. He is determined, angry, and he wants to get this over with.

Tom's giant body starts getting littered with red darts all over and his movements start to slow and he gets sluggish. He let's out a frustrated and annoyed roar and it trails off into some sort of whine as he turned and started to dart away, weaning back and forth, knocking some fragile equipment over.

Tord follows behind him, arm out and aimed at Tom, firing dart after dart, keeping a safe distance. His steps are smooth and refined, almost as if he was showing off to no one in particular but his soldiers were still there and they were all reminded why exactly they followed their leader into hell and back.

Tom finally gets cornered and he turns around and both Paul and Patryck think he's about to attack again before he just falls over and starts to shift back to his human form. No one dared approach him during this. It isn't until Tord rushes forward to find Tom alive and a little beat up. He whips his head around and locks eyes with Paul and Patryck.

"Take him back to the base, get him fixed up and then puthim into the most confined holding cell we have."

Both of them nod as Tord walks away. They both pick Tom up and carry him to where their ride awaits for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duuuuuude I forgot how much I missed writing LMAO. I still suck ass at it but you know.

Tom wakes up and realizes two things at once, he was blindfolded and tied up. Well, three things. That and the dull ache in his groin was no longer an ache. It was an unbearable heat. And then the next thing he realizes is that he is not alone. His stomach drops when he hears the familiar voice speak up.

"We are going to make a deal." The voice spoke, making Tom's stomach turn and flip.

"I don't negotiate with backstabbers and traitors. Rebel policies." Tom hissed out, putting as much venom as he could into his voice.

"Fortunately for me, there is no other choice for you if you want to leave here alive to see the light of day again. I'm giving you two options. You can pick one or I will pick for you." Tord's voice is getting louder as he gets closer to Tom. Tom picks up his scent and instantly it is doing awful things for his crotch and self control. The last thing Tom wants is to make a spectacle of himself in front of Tord. "You can work with me, keep in track of my meetings, do paperwork for me, and make sure that everything is as it should be. Or I can leave the decision up to my board."

"I shoot you out of the sky, make you lose an arm, and disfigure your face and you want me to be your fucking secretary?" Tom asked, glaring at him behind the blindfold.

"More or less so." Tord said, keeping calm.

"Go fuck yourself." Tom spat at him and instantly hand was fisting in his hair, yanking the blindfold off so he was greeted by Tord who was inches from his face. Tom could just smell the aggression and pheromones that Tord was putting forth. It was sending another gush of slick down his thighs and he flinches as his stomach cramped.

"Do you want to know what my army wants to do to you? Death by hanging, death by firing squad, leave you out for the crows. You are a war criminal, you are an Omega, and you smell like hell. I will not have it seem like I am getting bested by a god damn Omega." Tord spits out and part of Tom wants to snarl at Tord for using that word as a filthy slur. "But keeping you alive is a masterpiece on it's own. You will work for me, keep my schedule's up to date, and be my mate."

"The hell I am!!" Tom snarls and glares at Tord. Tord rolled his eyes and he shoved his hand down to his crotch. Oh god- he is going to get mutilated. Oh, wait. That feels good. Really good. Tord is massaging at his crotch, making his cunt leak out more fluids.

"You either work for me, be my mate or I will let the board choose whatever punishment they think is necessary." Tord growled lowly, rubbing at Tom's crotch more as Tom started to grind up into his hand.

"I want-ngh- I want your word on that if you capture Edd and Matt you won't kill them." Tom looked up to Tord.

"Deal. Though they won't be seeing freedom anytime soon. I'll even let you have special visiting rights." Tord said.

"Fine... I'll be your mate... And-hnng- work for you." Tom said and instantly Tord was unlocking Tom's restraints and picking him up, carrying him down the halls and through the base. Tom tries his best to memorize the halls and which turns he took and how long he had been walking. Though he couldn't keep his mind on that for long as he rubbed his thighs together in hopes he could get some friction. He was whimpering and squirming around, gripping onto Tord before he felt himself be put down onto a soft bed. Instantly hands were feeling around his hips and under his shirt.

"Let's get these clothes off of you." Tord purred out as he undressed Tom. The more he undressed Tom the more Tom started to squirm and get more needy. Tord finally pulled his boxers down, getting a good look at his hot cunt, he was leaking fluids from his hole and he instantly shut his legs close.

"Nuh uh." Tord growled, spreading his legs open again. "These stay open."

Tord then leaned down and ran his tongue through Tom's folds, taking in the concentrated pheromones he had down there. He had a raging hard on the moment Tom got here. Tom remained unmarked through several years but that was going to change. Tord was going to have him all to himself. No one would ever take Tom away from him. 

Tom reached down and ran his hands through Tord's hair, gripping at it. He moaned out as Tord began eating him out. He perked up as Tord stopped before rolling his eyes back as Tord wrapped his lips around his swollen clit and sucked. The diffenece between male Omega's and female Omega's usually lied in their clit. Whilst the females had small clit's males had larger clit's from before their presentation.

"G-god Tord if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum-" Tom tried squirming away before stopping when he heard a low growl from Tord. He had brought him closer by his thighs, gripping him tightly and continuing to eat him out. Tom's thighs started to shake and he let out a whine and a moan as he came onto Tord's mouth, a rush of fluids and pheromones had Tord on his last thread of self control.

Tord let him come down from his high before sitting up and starting to undress himself, unbuttoning his jacket with care as not to break any buttons. His jacket was expensive, and he didn't want to replace it so soon. He was all but ripping the buttons on his under shirt off as he hurried to get undressed. He stared at Tom underneath him and pride surged through him. His enemy, the very person who caused his disfigurement underneath him and looking lost. Tom had tears in his eyes, his face was flushed a perfect shade of red and he was spreading his legs more as Tord finally freed his cock from the confines of his boxers.

Tom whined as he looked at the length between Tord's legs, his cunt clenching down pitifully on nothing. It had to be a good 7 inches with a thick bump in the middle. Sure he had gotten help in the past for his heats but he hadn't in a while. He wasn't sure that Tord was going to fit without some pain.

Tord seemed to pick up on Tom's uneasiness, he let out a soft coo as he stroked his thighs. "I'll go slow." He promised as he guided his cock into Tom's hot entrance, groaning as the head popped in. Tom was so tight around him, and unbelievably hot. 

Tom moaned as Tord pushed in slowly, his nails digging into Tord's arms as the slight pain of him stretching him out was in the forefront of his mind. Tord kept shushing him and petting his thighs, kissing his cheek and neck.

Once all the way in he slowly began to thrust, enjoying the whines and moans from Tom underneath him. And he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and slammed back in, moving rapidly and roughly. Tom was moaning loudly and scratching at his back.

"Tord! Tord fuck!" Tom moaned as he moved his hips back in tandum with Tord's before jolting when Tord found his g-spot. He let a long and pleasured moan escape him and Tord seemed to smirk and thrust directly into that spot.

"Fuck- Tord! God!" Tom was getting close, the feeling of Tord's knot swelling in between his legs was driving him crazy. It wasn't until the final thrust that Tom was cumming. Instantly his body was in milking motions, driving Tord to shove his knot further into Tom. He thrust a few more times before groaning his release into the crook of his neck. Tord was finding a spot on his neck before sinking his claiming fangs into his neck. Tom's body becoming limp to avoid harm during the knotting/claiming process.

Tord had thrusted a few more times before he separated from Tom's neck, looking at him. Tom was all his now. And nothing was going to change that. He pulled his cock out of the other and began to clean Tom up, him not minding because Tom was more exhausted than anything. 

Tord had laid down next to Tom, pulling the covers over both of them so they could both fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning Tord wakes up because he can't breathe. He realizes that something was on his face, he swings his robot arm blindly at the thing, hearing Tom gasp and get off of him. Tord sat up and gasped for air.

"You little bitch. An assassination attempt. You just keep racking up the war crimes, don't you?" Tord glared at Tom who spat back at him.

"I wouldn't have tried if you weren't such a cunt." Tom said before he was getting his head shoved into the bed and held down by Tord who pressed his knee into his neck. Suddenly Tom was choking and he couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me? Is that a way to talk to your fucking alpha?" Tord asked with a snarl. He listened to Tom's desperate gasps for air before letting off. "I thought so."

Tom coughed and gasped for air, watching as Tord got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Get up and get dressed. You're coming with me to my meeting. Behave yourself. Or I will make you behave yourself." Tord said, tossing him some clothes Tom could wear.

"Fuck you." Tom growled at him, Tord just smirking at him.

"I did." Tord teased, laughing as Tom threw a pillow at him.

Tom swore that he would try harder to make him not wake up in morning tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKSKSKSKSK I'm a whole ass adult who can't write smut for the life of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I still suck at writing

Months had passed and everything seemed to be going well. Tom had been taking to his new title well. After Tord had to teach him how to act of course. He had been in the middle of a debriefing for cornering his ex friend Edd's rebel forces when a loud alarm blared through the base. Tord had flinched and contacted Paul and Patryck to see what was up.

"What on Earth is happening?" Tord asked, clenching his teeth and gripping the communication device in his hand tightly.

"Something happened in the lab with subject C-681 after he went into heat. He went onto a rampage, bit Patryck and is now currently barreling through the important wires and devices in the main control room." Paul replied, a bit pissed as he took care of his wounded mate. Tord seemed to growl at this. His scientists always loved to experiment with Tom's monster form. If something had happened to his mate without his permission... Well he'd have multiple scientists for the firing squad to practice on.

"Is Patryck okay? Do I need to contact Yuu to ask him what the hell happened to Tom?" Tord asked as he turned away from the people in the meeting room. If Tom had seriously injured Patryck then he would have to learn the hard way to not do that ever again.

"I am fine. He did not bite into anything serious. I am already being patched up." Patryck said, before Paul was interrupting him.

"No you are not fine! He broke your arm!" Tord grumbled at this, he needed to teach Tom a fucking lesson.

"Now about Yuu-" He started to say before being interrupted.

"No need to contact me. I will tell you myself what happened to him." Yuu said through the communication device. "I was simply giving him more calming compounds so his heat would not fully affect his monster form as it's known to. Until he knocked over a vile of something unstable."

Tord sighed a bit. Yuu was apart of the Red Army for several years. Even there when Paul joined. At first the small blonde man seemed to be just another lackey on the front lines until he was caught in the lab's, messing with chemicals and making highly affective bombs and poisons. He didn't really want to ask how Yuu worked. He was a mad scientist, after all. "What exactly did he knock over?"

"May I remind you of the HI-56 compound you wanted me to make specifically for Tom's heats?" Yuu replied, almost smugly. Tord felt himself thinking before it clicked in his head. Shit. Tom knocked over an unstable aphrodisiac that he had asked Yuu to make.

"Is Tom still in the main control room?" Tord asked, excusing himself from the meeting to walk out of the room. He himself had been pushing his rut back in order to synch up with Tom and now that it was creeping up on him. He was angry, irritable and very horny. He needed to find Tom and to deal with him properly. 

"Yes, sir." Paul said.

"Good. I am on my way."

* * *

"Thomas. Come on out. You know that you're going to be in more trouble if you continue to hide." Tord said as he stepped into the control room, looking around. Tom had made a big mess of the wires and devices, making a lot of fire hazards. He turned the corner and saw him perched on top of one of the shelves, half shifted. 

_Shit._ Tord thought. He knew that Tom was going to be ten times more difficult in this form.

"Come down this instant." He commanded in his Alpha voice, glaring at his overly agile and dangerous mate.

Tom only shot his head toward him, giving him a long look. Deep down Tom knew he shouldn't push it farther than this but his heat riddled mind could only do one thing. Hiss at him and dart away.

"You little bitch." Tord growled as he chased after Tom, weaving between the shelves in order to catch up to the little hell spawn Tom was in his half shifted form. He needed to get Tom out quick before a fire started and everything he worked hard for burst into literal flames.

They continued to play cat and mouse before Tom tripped and gave Tord the upper hand. Instantly Tord was on top of him and putting a syringe into his arm. Tom hissed and squirmed before slowly he was calming down and turning back into his human form.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." Tord growled as he picked up Tom.

"Wait. Tord please. I can explain." Tom said, his stomach sinking as he caught wind of his scent. "You're in a rut?" Ooooh no. Usually when they synched up it meant a lot of fun for the both of them. But now it only meant Tom's ultimate downfall.

"Seems like it. But you've been a little bitch so you don't get what you want." Tord said, carrying Tom to his room.

"Please, Tord I had no control of myself. I had no idea what I was doing I-" Tom begged and pleaded, kissing his cheek and jaw, hoping that Tord would at least lessen his punishment.

"You were being tested on for calming compounds so your heats did not affect your monster form. You bit Patryck. A man that I owe my life to." Shit. Tom bit Patryck? He knew this wasn't going to end well. "Now we are going to play a game." Tom looked at Tord in fear. Tom didn't like Tord's games. He was sat down, undressed and his hands were tied behind his back.

"It's called the punishment game." Tord said as he got a whip out. "Tell me. How many hits do you think you deserve?"

"Uhh.. Fifteen?" 

"Twenty-five will be perfect." Tord said, purposely doubling the number. "Now you are going to count each hit and if I don't hear one correctly I will hit you again until I hear it properly." He gripped the whip in his robotic hand. "Ready?" He didn't even give Tom time to say he was before he whipped him, harshly. 

"ONE!" Tom yelped, already tearing up at the pain. Tord smiled at this and whipped him again.

"TWO!" He whimpered as Tord continued, counting each one. He barely counted out the tenth one before fresh tears were dribbling down his cheeks. Tord whipped him again, harder until he heard him clearly.

"Are you ever going to do something like that again?!?" Tord asked as they got to fifteen.

"NO SIR!" Tom gasped as he shook in pain.

"Ten more my elskede." Tord purred, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He switched hands and Tom was grateful the last ten was lighter than it was with his robotic hand. He was gasping for breath and already tired as hell, slick covering his thighs and the blanket he had been sitting on. 

"N-no more." Tom whimpered out, looking up at Tord with begging eyes.

"You've been a good boy my kjærlighet." Tord said as he kissed at Tom's red marks, pushing him back and shoving two fingers into his cunt to roughly scissor him. He moved his fingers in and out, pressing his g-spot until Tom let out a keen and tightened around his fingers, a rush of fluids coating them.

"I need to take care of some things. Stay here. I will be back." Tord said and instantly Tom was whining in protest. 

"Please- it hurts. Alpha please I need your knot." Tom begged and he was shooshed.

"Can you really not wait a few minutes? Should I get the horse out?" Tom perked up at this and began to beg Tord.

"Please no, not the horse I will be so good for you Tord. Please-"

"Then wait here patiently." Tord said, getting up and going to his desk, getting on the phone with his meeting to discuss more actions. Tom was laying there on the bed, tears trailing down his cheeks. His cramps started to get worse as he rubbed his thighs together, hoping that he could make the pain stop. He knew that it wouldn't help. Only the knot from his mate would make his heat go away. It seemed like hours that he was sitting there, whining and whimpering before hearing Tord come back for him.

"Get up. You are going to go apologize to Patryck." Tord said, picking Tom up. Tom seemed to whine in protest as he was dressed in clothes, and carried to Paul and Patryck's room. Tom could still feel the aphrodisiac running through his body, making the heat between his legs worse, slick gushing down his thighs.

Once there Tord put Tom down and made him stand up. "Commander Patryck. Tom has something to say to you." Tord said calmly, elbowing Tom in order to signal him to talk.

"C-commander Patryck. I am deeply s-sorry for biting y-you." Tom said, trying to hold back tears.

"There is no need for that, Tom." Patryck said.

"Nonetheless I am s-still sorry f-for b-biting you. I h-had no right to." He said before falling to his knees as another wave of cramps hit him. Paul and Patryck perked up at this.

"Have you taken care of his heat yet??" Patryck asked.

"No, he did not deserve it." Tord said, looking down at Tom.

"For fuck's sake Tord this is exactly why he was unstable in the first place! His heat isn't a reward for him! It's your fucking job to take care of it!" Patryck yelled, his voice seething with rage.

"But-"

"FUCKING GO TAKE CARE OF HIM NOW!!" Patryck yelled and Tord picked Tom up, carrying him out of the room. He didn't even want to look back at Patryck as he ran back to his room.

He quickly helped Tom out of his clothes again, a rush of guilt consuming him as he saw that Tom was developing a small rash where his slick was.

Tord hushed him and kissed him softly, undressing himself. "It's okay my elskling. I'm going to make you feel all better." He said, already guiding his cock into his entrance, going slow before Tom was all but grabbing him and pulling him down.

"I don't get to be in contact with some unstable aphrodisiac, get whipped to hell, have to apologize in front of your commanding officers for you to go slow on me." Tom growled out, glaring at Tord with anger in his eyes. Tord hasn't ever been more in love.

Tord slammed himself into Tom, smirking as Tom moaned loudly. He started jackhammering into Tom, tilting his thrusts to hit his g-spot. He was quickly moving them into missionary as to get more leverage, Tom moaning and letting out shouts of his name. He reached a hand down and rubbed Tom's clit in time with his thrusts, smirking when Tom's thighs shook and he came around him.

"Tord- slow down." Tom choked out before whimpering when Tord's hands were around his throat.

"You are out of your mind if you think you are cumming only once. And don't try to tell me you can't handle it even though you have before." Tord growled, pulling out of Tom and flipping him over before thrusting back into him. Tom moaning loudly and gasping as he tried to get used to the new position.

It wasn't until Tord's knot started to swell that Tom started to panic. It was popping in and out of him and it wouldn't stop swelling. It was a lot bigger than it had been before and it was hurting Tom. Tord wasn't giving him mercy. 

"Tord-" Tom begged but Tord was far too gone, he was rubbing at Tom and playing with his nipples as he forced his knot further into Tom. Tom gave a weak moan as he came again as Tord shoved his knot fully into Tom. He continued to thrust, tweaking at Tom's nipples until he started to lactate. Once the smell hit Tord's nose it sent him into a whole different frenzy and he thrust past his own release. And just like that Tom was out. It was like Tord pushed the power button on Tom. He was out like a light.

* * *

Tom woke up in the medical bay, covered in bandages and medical equipment all over him and concentrated at his crotch.

"What the fuck." Tom could only say before he could hear a hum of approval.

"Yes, what the fuck is exactly what I can say about your.... 'special state'." Yanov, the head doctor said. "No more handling your heats." He said before hearing commotion come from outside the room.

"Sir you are not authorized to go in there!" One of the nurses said.

"Authorized by fucking who? I am Red Leader. There is literally no one above me." 

"At the moment you have been put on medical leave. Your second in commands Paul and Patryck ordered you to step down for the moment. Now go back to your room or I will have to sedate you again." Tom gave props to that nurse who had serious balls of steel.

"Let him in, Katherine." Yanov said and Tord came into the room, dressed in only hospital garb. Tom immediately noticed one of his sleeves was empty. Holy shit they took his robot arm away. 

Tord locked his eyes on Tom and rushed towards him and wrapped his arm around him in a surprisingly crushing hug. That was until Paul came in with a rolled up newspaper, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Enough of that. You got him into this in the first place because you couldn't control yourself." Paul said, Patryck coming in behind him.

"That's not-" Tord began to try and explain himself before Paul interrupted him.

"_Oh Paul, Patryck. I think I really fucked up this time! Tom's not moving!_" Paul mimicked in a mocking voice. "May I remind you of this morning when you came to us, Tom in your arms whining like a little bi-"

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the overworked and stressed world leader." Tord rolled his eyes, turning back to Tom. "How are you min kattunge-" He said before Tom struck for gold as his foot came into contact with his crotch. No one bothered to help Tord as he fell to his knees.

"Apparently I can't go to the restroom without medical equipment! How do you think I feel you bastard!?" Tom spat at Tord.

"Ack- you tispe." Tord said as he held his crotch with tears in his eyes. "I swear they're going to have to put you in the ER after I'm done with you."

"Enough. You both need a break. Tord, you have been put onto leave until further notice. You need to take care of your mental health and Tom. He is your mate, not your personal fuck toy to punish and hurt whenever you want. Give him love and all that shit. He has a nice mess down there because of you." Yanov said and Tom glared at Tord who kissed the air in response.

Both Yanov and Paul had to physically restrain Tord from strangling Tom when he managed to rip a hole in his catheter pouch, pouring the contents onto him. Until a nurse came to sedate him and take him away.

"You know I never thought that Tord could pick someone perfect for him. But you two are a match made in hell." Patryck said and Tom laughed at this, sending a deep pain to his groin.

So they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely sure if I want to continue the story after this. There are a few things that I want to do after this chapter but I'm not sure if I even want to continue it.

Years had passed and things had been going insanely well for Tord's army. Even his relationship with Tom had gotten better. No longer did Tord go insanely hard on Tom, punishing him for the littlest things. Sure their relationship wasn't perfect and they had their fights that usually ended up in rough nights on their bed or wherever private they could find. But it was better than when it originally started.

A lot of the time Tom made it a point to try and embarrass Tord whenever in public so he would take him away and teach him exactly how to act. It was obvious Tom enjoyed their rough nights, leaving him bruised and listless. Though you wouldn't catch him dead admitting it.

As time passed and their relationship got semi decent, things seemed perfect for Tord. That was... Until Tom was diagnosed with eye cancer. Tom didn't even seem surprised at the diagnosis, saying about how in the past he had met his future self, noting that his future self had some sort of visor over his eyes. Once his younger self asked the other what the cause was, the simple answer was "cancer". 

Tord poured thousands of dollars and countless days not being able to sleep due to his mate's condition. He wanted anything for Tom to get better. He's not that terrible to abuse Tom everyday and treat him like shit. Tord was a decent mate to him. Though he had his own issues, which he would never come out and openly say. The fear of looking weak to his army was the forefront of his mind. Nonetheless he spent days beside Tom's bed, having to be pulled away constantly for several boring meetings that had him wishing he could be anywhere else.

As Tord finally got done with his final meeting of the day, he was being stuck with a pile of paperwork he needed to sign. He rolled his eyes at this, picking the pile up and dropping it off Paul and Patryck's office. He trusted both of them enough to look through the paperwork thoroughly and accept things HE would accept. He ignored the glare that came from his two commanding officers, waving them off as he walked towards the medical bay.

Once he stepped into the widely different area of the base he greeted Yanov, with a sigh.

"How's Tom?" He asked, extremely tired and just wanting to see his mate after a long day.

"He is doing well. The treatment is going well, and he's healthy. But you know that there's nothing we can do about his sight, right?" Yanov replied, slicking his dark black hair back. The Russian man only gave him a small glance before returning back to more important things.

"I am aware. Can I go see him?" Tord had to ask every time coming into the medical bay when Tom was in it. After that certain fiasco a lot of the nurses had a distaste for Tord. Even IF he was Red Leader. Most of the nurses were Omega's. And they were not pleased seeing another Omega being treated like garbage. Tord regretfully agreed to always ask permission to enter Tom's room. Maybe it was because their instincts to protect each other. He had no idea. He just didn't want a riot to break out within his own base about the very caste system Tord was trying to fix and change.

"You may." Yanov said, pressing a button and unlocking the doors that lead further into the hospital type medical bay they had.

"Thank you." Tord said, going over and pushing the doors open, walking past nurses and doctors. He looked into each room, seeing soldiers injured or on death's bed. It was an effect of war. He got used to seeing his own forces dying right in front of him. He eventually turned the corner to see the room that was being attended more than others. Tord couldn't help it. He wanted his mate to have the best care. He entered the room and he smiled sadly, seeing the frail body that was left of his mate.

Cancer treatment was not kind to Tom, leaving him looking pale and weak. He had lost a lot of muscle and body mass, looking more like skin and bones than what Tom used to be.

"Good morning my elskede." Tord said, pulling up a chair to sit beside Tom's bed. Smiling more as Tom turned his head, opening his eyes to look at him. He seemed to squint before closing his eyes again.

"It's three in the afternoon." Tom said, kind of tired. He felt weak and so useless like this. And he hated it. He had stated this several times to Tord, wanting Tord to just give up on him and let him die. He knew what the soldiers said about him when Tord wasn't listening. The constant belittling, the voices that said he was only useful to bring Tord an heir. Now he couldn't even do that. They had discussed it in the past and Tom had refused it. He refused to have kids until Tord had stepped down. And in such a fragile time, Tord just couldn't. But he was barely even a mate now. Just a pile of skin and bones that was slowly going blind due to a cancer he knew was coming. He begged Tord many times for him to stop the treatment and just put him down. Tord refused.

Tord refused and always shut Tom up when he started talking like that. He didn't care what anyone else said. He poured everything into their relationship. He poured his life into the man laying on the hospital bed in front of him. He wouldn't give that up so easily. He loved Tom. Although he never said it out loud, he deeply loved Tom. Cared about him more than anything in the world. The past was rocky for them with their relationship never being stable. But he _did_ care about Tom. And he wanted to change himself in order for Tom to understand. To see it.

Tord gently took Tom's hand and he lifted it up, kissing the top of it. "I know it is. How have you been, elskling?"

"Bored." Tom said simply, looking back at Tord. He could barely see his face anymore. Just a sort of blurry outline of him. "There's nothing to do around here... Except sleep and I've already done that enough. I can't enjoy things anymore, Tord. I am losing my sight... And I'm so bored." He said, getting frustrated and Tord sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"Why... Why are you keeping me alive..? Why am I stuck here in this fucking torture..? Do you just like seeing me suffer? Is it a kink of yours?" Tom teared up, gripping his hand. He was resentful. He just wanted this all to end.

"Thomas. You know why I am trying so hard to keep you alive. You are my mate. I am not giving up on my mate that easily." Tord said. 

"Oh, so you are keeping me as a fuck toy, huh?"

"Thomas."

"That's all I am to you, Tord. A glorified fuck toy. I don't mean anything to you."

"Thomas you know full well that I don't see you like that." Tord said, looking at Tom sadly. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I care about you." He frowned when Tom let out a mocking laugh.

"Uh huh. Sure." Tom laughed weakly. "Do you even feel anything? Because I doubt you do." He said it so sadly. "I know you don't care."

"Tom, I'm sorry if I make it seem like I don't-" Tord began to say before he was interrupted.

"I know you're not sorry. Why should you be? Cause who am I to be in love, when your love is never for me." Tom said, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I think it would be better if I was just gone from your life." 

Tord looked at Tom, a little bit in surprise. He never though that Tom would return his feeling. Besides why would Tom? Their relationship was hell for Tom. Hell for both of them. They are both so volitile towards each other and that's how it always was between them. Never changing and sometimes getting worse. He held his hand a little tighter, rubbing it with his thumb. 

"I know it makes you sad.. And I know you're so bored and just want it to end. But I promise you... It's all worth it." Tord stated.

"Why do you say that..? What gives me hope that this will be worth it...?"

"Because.."

"Because why?" Tom glared at the blur that Tord was, trying to focus onto him. Trying to see his stupid fucking face again. He squinted more, only to see Tord frowning. 

"Jeg.. Jeg elsker deg."

* * *

Things were not easy when Tom was finally free of cancer. Mostly because he still could not do much due to being blind. Though Tord had a solution for that already. He invented a visor, a visor that would help him see. After months of testing it, he finally had it ready to be installed. The visor needed to be connected straight to his brain with several wires. Tord had made sure to be there for the installation process, telling the surgeons exactly where the wires should go.

And once Tom was awake and the screen turned on, green eyes blinking and looking around. Tord asked Tom softly if he could see, the only answer he got was a soft smile and a nod. It was perfect. Things were back to the way it was.

Well, partly. There were a couple minor problems with Tom's visor at first. It was very technological so sometimes it glitched or gave Tom what he called "the blue screen of death". Tord had to connect him via bluetooth to a computer, going deep into the visor's code to fix said problems.

And then there was the issue of Tom having direct access to every important thing his base had. He was connected to launch codes, the alarm system, literally anything that was able to be connected to; Tom had access to it. At first Tord thought Tom would mess with him, ruining things and making sure that his old friend, Edd, would get away. Though Tom had no such plans. He was more interested in deleting several hidden files of Hentai that Tord had saved. His whole 90GB of hentai was gone one day and Tom acted all smug when Tord asked him about it.

"I'm doing the world a favor." Tord sometimes hated Tom. Especially when he got into video taping Tord in very... Private interactions. He had a knack for embarrassing him and making Tord feel like he wasn't on top. It was annoying, to say the least. Tom always loved to annoy Tord, it was the only fun he could have without getting his ass into a lot of trouble. He even found something that would seriously annoy Tord. And he was saving it for a special, rainy day.

Today was such day.

Tord had been busy all day and Tom had felt his heat creeping up on him. Tom had told Tord that it was going to happen and he was sent to the lab where Yuu could make sure he didn't shift. He hated getting ignored. Especially when he was about to hit his heat. It was painful when Tord ignored him until the very last moment, taking care of his heat when it was late in the day and he was already tired from the pain.

He was sitting in a chair, grumbling as Yuu inserted another syringe into his arm. He was uncomfortable, horny, and incredibly needy. This was a perfect time to show off his secret weapon he had been saving. He knew that this would get him attended to. Maybe in the worst way possible but, still.

Tord was in his office, minding his own business signing paperwork when the intercom began to start. He perked up and he looked up from his desk, curious as to why the intercom was picking up. That was... Until a familiar song started to play. He was all but breaking the pen he held in his hand, spilling ink all over the paper he had in front of him.

_"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Everything that's wonderful~" _

Fucking **_Tom_**.

He slammed his hands onto the desk and he cleared up the mess. He was calling the lab immediately as the song continued playing. 

"Hello Tord." Yuu said as he answered the phone, he seemed amused by something. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to give Tom the O-16 compound, bring the same compound to me. And I need you to bring him here right this moment." Tord said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh~?" Yuu giggled a bit, knowing exactly what the O-16 compound did. It more or less forced a rut or a heat out whether it was given to an Omega or an Alpha. Though if an Omega was already in heat it would make the heat unbearable and make the Omega more... Fertile in a way. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Tom stood in front of Tord, trying to ignore the unbearable heat between his legs. He was uneasy and he was trying his best to stand straight, being posed like some sort of pedigree dog. Though he couldn't help but smirk as the song that Tord despised continued to play.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Tord asked, inserting the syringe Yuu gave him into his arm. It was minutes until it started to work. He watched as Tom perked up when his scent presented itself, becoming very uncomfortable and a little scared. He honestly didn't want to be put in the medical bay again.

"Because I found something you don't like?" Tom tried to remain smug, even as another wave of cramps hit him, having him wanting to throw himself onto the desk and present himself to his mate.

"If you don't want me to use the blunt force of my robot arm. I would turn it off." Tord growled out.

"Why should I?" Tom asked, backing away from Tord as the song continued. Tord got up from his office chair, looking at Tom with a threatening gleam in his eyes. "Does Mr. Sunshine lollipops not like it?" And that was the final kicker that had Tord jumping over his desk to get to Tom. Tom pretty quickly got out of the way and ran out of the room, dashing down the halls as fast as he could. Tord was not far behind him, chasing him down. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Tord yelled as he watched his mate weave in between soldiers, jumping over desks or any objects that were in his way. Tord hated to admit that Tom was probably more agile than him, easily getting away and weaseling himself out of sticky situations.

Tom was running out of breath and running on thin energy, each step he took was agonizing and it sent a sharp jolt of electricity up his spine. He knew that he should stop, take the punishment Tord was definitely going to give him for annoying him again. Honestly none of this would have happened if Tord had just dealt with his heat properly. And as Tom thought about this more he ran into their room, turning around to see Tord, closing and locking their door. Tord looked livid. And part of Tom wanted to get onto his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Now. Come. Here." Tord commanded and Tom came closer to him. Tord hummed and he gripped Tom by his throat, pinning him to the wall and squeezing. He watched as Tom squirmed and scratched at the hand that was around his throat, trying desperately to get some air.

"Answer me honestly. What do you think you deserve?" He smiled wickedly as he felt a full body shiver go down his mate. 

"N-nothing?" Tom managed to choke out, hearing a disapproving hum.

"No. I think you deserve the horse. Maybe the shock collar.. And a whip.." Tord growled and let Tom go, him gasping for breath. "Get undressed." He said simply, going to their closet to get things for their play time. He set the horse down, an inverted V shaped rocking horse thing that had two thick dildos attached to it. He turned around to see Tom naked and on the bed, his legs spread for him.

"No no no, min kattunge. Come here." Tord ordered and Tom whined, getting up but going up to Tord. Tord ran two of his fingers through his folds, smiling at all the slick that was there. He then began to tie Tom up, binding his arms together in tight knots that he knew would bruise if Tom so much as struggled once. Tord then clasped a red collar onto his neck that had a battery on it, it was supposed to send shocks to him if he made any noise. He picked Tom up and put him over the two dildo's on the horse. Both of the dildo's were definitely big but neither if them were as big as Tord. He lubed each toy up and let Tom sit on the horse, turning the vibrations to high. The reaction was instant, Tom started to moan and whine, trying to move with the vibrations. The horse was high enough so that he couldn't get any leverage to move or get pleasure. He then set the shock collar on low for now, watching as Tom flinched and spassmed every time he made a noise.

"The safe word is Red." See, Tord isn't that fucking evil. Plus Tom enjoyed these kinds of nights. Tord was revelling in the sight of his mate like this, ignoring the need to stop and pick Tom up; wanting to slam his whole length into Tom and have his way with him. Though this was torture to himself it was more torture to Tom. He got up and he took the whip he had set aside for him. Tord took a long look at his mate before he whipped him, hard.

"Gud, du er en ludder. Du liker dette, ikke sant?" Tord growled as he watched Tom throw his head up as he whipped his ass. "Skitten tispe, nyt straffen din." He whipped his ass again and again, smirking as Tom's moans began to increase in pitch and frequency, flinching each time due to the shocks.

"Gud du slår meg på. Jeg skal avle deg som den skitne tispa du er." He huffed, watching Tom shake and moan, orgasming around the toys. But Tord didn't stop them. He let them continue on high, watching as Tom squirmed and writhed on the horse. Tord whipped his back, watching as red marks started to form where he had whipped Tom. He found this incredibly hot. Christ, he _was _a sadist. He continued whipping Tom, watching as Tom shook and came all over the toys again. His slick was leaking all over the horse and kind of dripping down onto the floor, making a mess Tord would have to clean later.

Tom was letting the tears trail down his cheeks, whining as he tried desperately to move. He was running thin on energy already and they weren't even that far into their play time. He was letting this go on for a few more minutes before he finally spoke. "Red!!"

Tord ears perked as Tom had said the safe word. Immediately he was getting the shock collar off of him, picking him up and placing him on the bed, cutting the ropes off of him and kissing at each bruise and red mark he had. "Have it in you for one more round?" He asked softly, knowing he was probably pushing the boundaries.

"Only for you." Tom whimpered and Tord was undressing himself and slowly pushing himself inside of Tom. He was all but rubbing on Tom, touching sensitive places and areas that needed to be tended to. He was slow and tender with his thrusts, way different that their previous bouts of sex.

"Jeg elsker deg så mye. Jeg vil aldri at du skal forlate meg. Jeg vil at du skal bære barna mine." Tord grunted and praised Tom, kissing his neck and cheek. This was definitely different for both of them. But it was nice.

Tom was enjoying the slow but hard thrusts, moaning out Tord's name as his cock brushed up against his g-spot.

"Jeg forguder deg." Tord sped his thrusts up a little, kissing at his collarbones. He slid his hands up around Tom's chest, gently squeezing skin and feeling around him. Sometimes he would get a moan, or a 'please'. Tord was feeling him up and Tom felt tingly and nice. He was rolling his hips back into his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Tord's neck and bringing him into a passionate kiss. Tord was separating as he felt his knot started to swell.

"Thomas-" He grunted. "La meg avle deg, vær så snill. Jeg vil ta så godt vare på deg. Jeg vil se deg bære barna mine. Vær så snill."

Tom pulled him closer, moaning into his ear as he got closer to his orgasm. He nodded softly, gasping a bit. "Yes. Please." If Tom had been in the right mind he would have turned Tord down but right now? His mind was simply buzzing with the thought of carrying Tord's kids. 

Tord thrust his knot further into Tom, rubbing at his clit until Tom had moaned out his release. He thrusted a few more times before grunting as he filled Tom up, letting his knot swell up more, locking them in place. Tord had panted a bit and he looked at Tom, chuckling when he found out his mate was sleeping soundly.

Well.. He might as well get comfortable. He was going to be stuck in this position for a while. And with the thought of a possible family blooming between them. 

Tord couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I don't know, really if I should continue it. I want to get more into a kind of story instead of literally just smut but it's whatever I guess. I guess I just want some feedback. If I just leave it here or continue with what I have next


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey my birthday is soon! I'm gonna be 22!! November 8th is my bday :D and I'm getting a tattoo done for it.

Weeks had passed after that night. At first Tom was angry and lashed out. Saying he was not at all prepared to have a kid and that he wasn't in the right mind space to actually think it through. Tord let him get his frustration and anger out before Tom had calmed down and excused himself from the room to think about it. _He needed to collect himself._ Tord told himself but the more he thought about it the more he worried about his mate. His instincts have been on haywire ever since he tried to breed Tom. Every inch of him was screaming to protect Tom and make sure he was safe, warm, and happy. It was weird. Maybe it was parental instincts. He had no idea. But for now he would leave his mate to himself and let him think, no matter how much his body wanted to get up from his meetings or his desk to go find Tom, wrap him up in a blanket like a burrito and protect him. 

Tord was sighing heavily as he signed another boring piece of paper before hearing commotion outside his office and one of his commanding officers bust into the room.

Paul. Paul had been his best friend for longer than he could remember he was genius with machines and engineering. It was only natural that Tord had trusted him with being a commanding officer. One of his second in commands. Next to Patryck, his mate. When Patryck came aboard, he was just another soldier but he had fought his way up the ranks quickly, with his excellent skills being a pilot and phenomenal stealth, agility and strength. Patryck new how to kill a man in 237 different ways. And Tord was impressed. Impressed enough to promote him to work with Paul on the same level. Paul and Patryck got along right away and they had agreed to be mates long before Tord found out. If Paul hadn't claimed Patryck then Tord surely would have. But he's happy for his best friend. For both of them. 

But right now he was worried. Paul looked worked up and exhausted, panting openly and looking Tord in the eyes with a certain seriousness behind them. Tord was standing up from his desk without Paul saying a single word. They were rushing out and Tord was following Paul towards the containment cells. The one's used when Tom was captured. But now. He saw an old face. An old face he didn't think he'd ever see again.

**Edd.**

Edd looked.. Tired. Worn down and beaten up. He looked bloody and bruised. He must have put up one hell of a fight to not get caught but now. Now he was here. He had deep bags under his eyes and had grown a beard. He thought Edd couldn't grow a beard. Nonetheless he was tied up, disarmed, and right where Tord wanted him. 

Tord had walked into the holding cell with a few guards behind him, and he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "Hello. Old friend."

Edd shot his head up and he snarled at Tord. "Dont. Call me that. You don't have a right to call me that after all the shit you put me through."

"Oh, come on, Edd. Lighten up. This will be just like old times." Tord replied, the grin never leaving his face.

"Don't you know what's happening out there, Tord? You are killing millions! Destroying thousands of cities! For what?!? So you can be an egotistical dictator?!?" Edd snarled again, glaring at Tord.

"Edd. I want to change the world. To make it equal. I'm a communist, remember? This world is broken and no one wanted to fix it so I had to." Tord said, looking down at Edd. "I gave you a chance to come with me. A chance to be apart of my change. And you turned me down."

"YOU'VE KILLED FAMILIES, TORD! YOU CAN'T FUCKING FIX SOMETHING THAT YOU YOURSELF IS TEARING APART!"

Tord looked at Edd in shock, before he chuckled weakly. "Edd, old friend..."

"I told you not to call me that!" Tord noticed that Edd had tried to struggle with his restraints.

"Edd. The world was already broken. It was already being torn apart. No one wanted to listen to change so I had to make them listen with violence. You can't get anything done by protesting and all of that flowery shit. You need to fight for it. To fight for change. That is the only way anyone would ever listen. To rebel. To rise up. To attack." He glared down at Edd. "You never wanted the world to change. The caste system to change. You wanted the world to stay where it was. Where the rich and powerful didn't give two shits about the world or who walked among them because they were always beneath them. And you wanted Alphas like yourself and myself to stay on top and Omegas to continue being treated like garbage. Like toys. I won't ever treat my mate like that. Not again." Oooh character development. "You have been captured now and I'm NEVER letting you go. Your little rebellion is over."

Edd looked at him for a long time before seeing a face he thought he would never see.

Tom had somehow made it into the cell and knocked both guards unconscious and he was pushing past Tord to get to him. 

"Tom?" Edd looked at Tom in shock. He started to tear up. "I thought you-"

"I know." Tom said simply. "But I'm not." 

"But you- you're mated??" Being an Alpha, Edd had immediately noticed that Tom was mated. His smell was different. There were a few things different. He smelled like... "Tord."

"It was my only option at the time. But I promise you. He's not hurt me.... Well... Not much anymore. At first it was bad but now it's not!" Tom explained. "Edd. Please just.. Stand down. I made Tord swear on his god damn LIFE that he wouldn't hurt you." He then glared at Tord. "And if he so much as gives you a pinch I will turn all of the nuclear missiles to the base and blow us all up. And don't think I won't I have all of the launch codes."

Tord had just put his hands up in defense and backed away from them both. Yeaaaah their relationship was... Weird. Tom then looked back at Edd.

"The visor?"

"Cancer."

"Oh." Edd seemed off put by something. Both Tord and Edd did. There was something different about Tom's scent. Something that made Tord's instincts go even more haywire and Edd's too. Then it clicked with both of them.

"You're-?!?" Both Edd and Tord said before Tom was interrupting them.

"Yes. I am. Although I'm not completely jazzed about the situation. Don't you fucking dare touch me right now, Tord I swear to Jehova I will castrate you myself." 

Tord.exe has stopped working.

Edd looked between the both of them before sighing and sitting back. "The war isn't over. Until then.. Congratulations. You got me. Now what?"

"I continue conquering the world. Without the green rebellions leader in my way." Tord said. "Come now, Tom."

Tom looked at Tord and them at Edd. He looked conflicted before he followed Tord. He knew that if he didn't, he would get in trouble. And right now the last thing he needs is a punishment. They walked down the halls in complete silence. There were thoughts buzzing in both of their minds but with so many soldiers around. Tord wanted to not make a scene.

As they got further away from the containment cells, Tord was finally speaking up. "So... When were you going to tell me..?"

"When I was ready to, Tord. I don't know how to feel about this. You didn't give me any time to think about it more before you asked me. And now it's too late and things are going too fast and I just want the world to stop so I can think." Tom sighed deeply. "I don't know if I even want to keep it.."

"Tom-" Tord looked at Tom. Every fiber in his being was telling him that Tom was going to keep the kid. But he was holding his tongue when he smelt the distress coming from his mate.

"I'm scared, Tord. I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to have a kid yet, I'm not ready and neither are you." Tom said, his voice choking up.

"I understand, Tom.. But I urge you to think about this decision more before you make a choice." Tord swallowed hard. "If you want to get rid of the child, then I won't stop you." As much as Tord wanted to keep the kid, he wouldn't force Tom to have a kid he did not want nor was ready for. Besides it was Tom's body and not his.

"I will." Tom nodded. "I will be back. I promise. I just need to think." He said, starting to walk away from Tord. All Tord wanted to do was reach out and stop him. But at this point if he did he wouldn't hear the end of it. He would just wait for now.

* * *

Days had passed since Edd had been captured and Tom had found out he was expecting. And those days were long and gruesome for Tord. He missed sleeping besides Tom. Feeling his warmth in the morning. Smelling his sweet pineapple scent whenever he was feeling frisky. Tord was aching for some sort of attention and as he tossed and turned in his bed at night he groaned in frustration. He knew he was going into a rut. But he didn't have Tom there to help him take care of it. Oh well. He guessed he had to do it himself.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up, going through his dresser to find something Tom had worn. That's when he found it. An old worn blue hoodie that was drowning in Tom's scent. Yes, this would do. At least quell the aching knot that was straining his pajama pants.

Tord returned to the bed, laying down onto it and holding the hoodie to his face, taking a deep whiff of the deep routed scent that was stained to the hoodie. The smell of pineapple and a bit of alcohol had him shoving his pants down and moving his boxers so he could free his hard cock. He gripped the base of it, squeezing at his knot a little, letting a soft groan out into the sweater. He moved his hand up to the tip of his cock, letting his precum act as a lubricant for this session.

Tord took another whiff and his hand was moving up and down rapidly, moaning and grunting into the fabric. He missed his mate more than anything, and just thinking about how sweet he smelled and how fucking amazing he was in bed... Well Tord's hips bucked into his moving hand, whispering obscenities and Tom's name. That was until the door was opened and he heard a soft chuckle.

"You really missed me that much..?" Tom's voice purred out, almost all too smug for Tord's liking. Tord growled before he perked up. Tom smelt like pregnancy. It was heaven to him and his rut riddled mind. It was on the repeat of 'mine mine mine'. He watched Tom come closer, discarding his shirt and pants, and _God _Tord could just see the outlining of a very small buldge in his stomach. Tord watched as Tom climbed onto Tord's lap, grinding onto him teasingly. The only thing between them is the thin fabric of Tom's boxer briefs. "You might need to catch me up to speed." He said in a teasing tone and Tord was grabbing his hips and grinding into Tom.

He enjoyed hearing the small whimpers coming from his mate, smirking when he was beginning to feel Tom's boxers start to get damp. He grinded more into him, biting his shoulder and listening to Tom's weak moan as the boxers got soaked in slick.

"Already?" Tord smirked and Tom looked away, his face flushed a bright red.

"Shut up, it's been a while." Tom huffed before he was being listed up and his boxers were discarded. 

"Then let's have some fun." Tord said and he pulled Tom down onto his cock, moaning as he was finally buried into his mate's tight, hot hole. As soon as they got started; Tord was moving Tom up and down, bouncing him on his dick. Every time Tom had come down, Tord thrusted up into his tight heat. 

Tom was a mess, moaning loudly and opening his mouth to pant but only ended up drooling onto himself. "Ah- Tord!" He moaned, gripping onto his shoulders.

Tord smirked and bit his shoulder again as he felt his knot start to swell. He was starting to shove it into Tom.

"Fuck! Tord I'm gonna come!" Tom moaned loudly.

"Come for me, baby." Tord commanded and Tom obeyed, moaning as he came onto his dick. Tord shoved his knot all the way in and released with a groan. He then kissed around Tom's tired face.

"I've made my decision..." Tom said, softly and Tord could feel his heart stop.

"And..?"

"I'm going to keep the child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed? A little bit. I spent literally all of today very tired and dizzy so if the writing seems off a bit, that's why. Also where is this story going? I'm sure I had a plan at one point but I kinda forgot?
> 
> Idk. I'm just real fucking tired bc I got a whole ass 2 hours of sleep and the whole day i was high on cold medicine.
> 
> I need to sleep. OOF. Anyway like I hope you guys are enjoying this, a bit? I added smut at the end bc why the fuck not? If I didn't this would be such a short chapter and it still is but ANYWAY. Idek what my point was anymore.
> 
> I need to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit its 2020 and things have changed so much. Fuck this year its been so shitty. But here.

Tord was ecstatic, to say the least. His mate had agreed to keep the child. Even though Tord was still in charge of his army. Sure Tom was reluctant and upset, but he understood that and gave him space. Months had passed and Tom's stomach was steadily growing, thanks to Tord and his constant spoiling. 

"You were too skinny!" He said to Tom as he constantly fed Tom, giving him the best treatment he's ever gotten in all of their relationship. Tom saw that as just a tiny bit sad, though he was enjoying the constant doting from his mate. His hormones were going haywire and he always wanted to be next to Tord even if he was in the bathroom and throwing up his guts.

Occasionally he got to visit Edd, talking to him and catching up with his best friend. Today is one of those days. Tom walked past the guards by the cell and entered it, looking at his previous pack mate who was sitting on the small bed he was given. Edd perked up and smiled sadly at Tom. Even though the war had changed him and his feelings for Tord he was still somewhat happy to see Tom and his obvious growing belly.

"Hey." Edd said, simply as Tom walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Edd. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. As okay as I can be, staying in a shitty cell." Edd joked lightly, before he looked back down. "Are you sure you're happy with this? Your mate is a power hungry dictator who is destroying so much out there."

"I can't say that I am, cause that would be lying. Tord.. Changed a lot since when I was first mated to him. He had... _has_ a lot of problems. But he doesn't treat me like a fucktoy anymore. Or treat me like an enemy. I guess after years we just started to talk. We have a lot in common, which is.. Unfortunate to say the least." Tom sighed deeply. Tord had been trying his best to change and become a better mate to him despite his issues. After all, Tord's whole army was trying to change the caste system. Where Omega's were still being sold to Alpha's and being abused. Being treated everyday as objects. Even if Tord's personality didn't completely match up to his goals. "I guess.. I've finally started to actually love him."

"I guess that's fair." Edd said, looking up back at Tom. "How is the baby?"

"Good and healthy. They project it's going to be a girl."

"That's great to hear." After Edd had said this a long period of awkward silence followed. They both had no idea what to talk about anymore, though Tom did have one thing on his mind.

"Edd..? Where's Matt?" Tom asked,quietly, not knowing how Edd would react to this question. A sigh escaped his lips and Edd finally answered him.

"Probably back at the base, trying his best to run the rebellion without me. He lost an eye. But he got a robot one." Edd sounded tired. "But if Tord captured me it's a matter of time before Matt gets captured too. Even though I don't agree with Tord's method's he was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Tom asked him.

"I was too complacent in how the caste system was. And how society was. I even treated you like a toy from time to time..."

"Edd-"

"Tom, I wanted things to stay the same cause I was to complacent. And many of us are. But if Tord really wants to change it, then I don't know what I was fighting for."

Tom looked at Edd, before a guard came in to break them up. Their time together was limited. He got up and walked out, a little slow due to his belly. He went back to Tord's room. He just wanted to get some sleep. And now that Tord was constantly back to work recently he could sleep in peace without Tord doting on him. 

Once in the room he laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The months only started passing more and more and as Tom got closer to his due date it seemed as if the army was working way harder than before. The prospect of an heir being born into the base made everyone work harder.

Though, Tom couldn't care about that. He was getting too damn tired of carrying this child. He was aching and exhausted. He was ready for all this to be over. He should have taken that statement back when he realized a rush of liquids flowed out of him and a sharp pain deep inside him started to present in him. Great. His water broke and Tord was in the middle of a very crucial meeting. He clutched his stomach, reaching up with his free hand to press a button on his visor.

"Hello, Thomas. Can I help you with something?" Yanov answered the call. He had gotten frequent calls from the pregnant Omega. He was used to it by now.

"My water broke." Tom said simply and the silence on Yanov's end was a little worrying.

"You are weeks early are you sure your water broke?"

"As sure as my fucking pants are drenched in fucking fluid, yes now get your ass over here before I start giving birth in the middle of the fucking hallway." Is all Tom said before the line ended. He put his back against the wall, trying to steady himself. It wasn't long until a group of nurses came up rolling a gurney. They got him into the gurney and started rolling to the medical bay.

* * *

Tord sat professionally in his chair as he listened to the ambassadors talk nonsense about war planning. He was getting a headache just by being there. That was before he was getting paged by someone. A soldier answered it for him and went over to Tord, whispering something in his ear.

Tord's face drained of all color and he stood up. "WHAT?!?" He looked at the soldier before back at the ambassadors. "I must apologize but my mate's water broke. I have to leave." He said before he ran out the room and towards the medical bay.

He didn't care about anything else in that moment. His mate was going into labor and by all things holy he was NOT missing the birth of his daughter.

He ran as fast as he could, passing and pushing past literally anyone who stood in his way. As he got to the medical bay he basically kicked the doors open.

"Where is he??" Tord asked desperately to Yanov who was at the desk. 

"The delivery room." Yanov said, kind of annoyed that he would have to fix those doors again for the third time. They've had scares before and Tord is a desperate mate. But now that it's truly happening he guess he would let it slide.

Tord rushed to the delivery room and instantly his nose was clogged with the scent of pregnancy, blood, and distress. All coming from his mate. He rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, Tom." He said, trying to calm his mate down. He flinched a little as his mate was gripping his hand with a surprising amount of force.

"You're late." Tom managed to get out before groaning in pain. His contractions were getting worse and worse by the moment. 

An Omega doctor walked in and sat down to get a closer look at what was going down.

"He's almost fully dialated so he's going to need to push soon." The doctor said. "A dose of pain meds would probably be best right now."

As the pain meds were administered, Tom clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"Tom, you're going to need to push." Tord said, in a soft tone pressing kisses to Tom's sweat covered face.

Tom yelped in pain as he pushed, gripping at Tord's hand tighter. Tord was almost afraid he was going to break his hand. But he continued to hold on as Tom pushed.

"I see the head, keep pushing." The doctor said.

"I can't- I can't please-" Tom tried to catch his breath as tears slid down his cheeks. "I can't."

"You've got this, elskede." Tord kissed his head again as Tom pushed more. 

It took a couple more pushes before a baby cry could finally be heard.

Both Tord and Tom waited with baited breath.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as he took the child and began to clean her up, cutting the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket before handing it to Tom who was desperately trying to get at his child.

Tom took the baby in his arms, holding her close. He began to cry more tears of joy as he kissed his daughter's head. "My little... My little baby." He looked at Tord, surprised to see the once very strict and stern leader broken down and sobbing.

"Out little baby.." Tord said, in an almost whisper. "Our little Evelyn."

Maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, things have changed a lot. I've been on Testosterone for 7 and a half months now and boy all mighty. Oof. My birthday is coming up soon. And I'll be 23. Jesus its been a long time. I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to continue this after this chapter due to not really knowing what I want to do. So this may be the last chapter. Thank y'all for the support and reading it.


End file.
